


Getting What You Never Expect

by Daerwyn



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Post At World's End, Spann, Tortuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will left just a few months ago to fulfill his duties as the Flying Dutchman's captain, and Elizabeth, all alone, leads a boring life until a certain pirate comes and takes her away for an unexpected adventure towards the Fountain of Youth. Constantly tested about her loyalty to Will, she knows she shouldn't feel this way for the man that saved her life all those years ago... but she cannot help but hero worship the rum-soaked, wobbly legged, dreaded pirate Captain Jack Sparrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Turner was a great man, and a great pirate. While the two hardly ever coincided, I had found that I only knew of three people in the world that could possible be both. Mr. Gibbs, being the first, I had known since childhood when he sailed from England with my father. Will, being the second, hadn't always been a pirate, but only turned pirate to save me from Barbosa's crew. And then there was Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. While a thief and always manipulative, he had saved my life before he even knew me. Perhaps he had an ulterior motive. . . Perhaps he was a good man, deep down his rum-soaked clothing. Jack was always a mystery to read, but a wonder to know. Life is never dull with any of them.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," I sang softly, my gaze stretching across the sea's horizon. Ten years until Will would return from his duty. Ten years until I would see my husband. "We pillage, we plunder, we riffle, we loot, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Maraud, embezzle, and even high-jack, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for m-"

"Lizzie!" A voice said, "So good of you to stop by!"

I looked at the ground I was sitting on, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, and back up at Jack. "Mr. Sparrow, it's my understanding that you came to my home."

He looked at me, before looking around, "That explains why I had no idea where I landed. Jamaica, love? You really could have done better." He tossed a few of his dreadlocks over his shoulder, sitting beside me on the cliffside. His sword clinked against the ground from the movement, and his many accessories jingled at the motion. "You weren't going to jump, were you, love?" His voice takes on a surprisingly gentle quality for the man beside me and I can't help but feel offended. Jump?

I glared at him, "Of course not, Jack! How dare you even insinuate such a thing! I'm just admiring the horizon. Perhaps I should send you down to the depths once more?" Though I'm just teasing in the end, he doesn't look amused.

"I wasn't going to jump in after ya, love, if you did," he informed me. "Far too many sharp rocks."

I glanced down at the twisting sea and felt a bit queasy looking at it. Yes, rocks jutted out and waves crashed against the cliffside. I wouldn't survive the fall, anyway. "Jack?"

"Yes, love?" he asked, his eyes on the horizon as well.

"Why are you here?" I whispered softly, my fingers playing with my skirt.

"Just seeing how her majesty is doing. I hear the King of Pirates was staying off water forever," Jack said, sending me an overly flirty wink.

I looked up sharply, surprised by the tenderness in his voice. He had come here to check on me? "I can't go out there, Jack. It's not the same as it was with Will."

"You did get by before, without young William."

I sighed, "That was before..." I trailed off, unsure how to phrase the statement. "That was before he became... the Dutchman."

"It was either that or truly dead, love," the Black Pearl captain informed me. "Which would you rather?"

"Dead," I whispered. He seemed surprised. "Then I know he is safe, at peace. I do not know if he's alright. I worry every night that the chest will be found. I worry constantly that he'll be gone and I won't know it until ten years have passed."

He pulled out a rum bottle from his waistband and takes a long sip, before resting it on his knee, "You should tell him that, then, love. Perhaps he'll understand. Perhaps he'll have someone else stab the heart."

I yanked the bottle from his hands and took a long drink, needing to feel the liquid go down the back of my throat. I gave it back to him and he raised it to his lips, taking another sip without worrying about my saliva on the rim, "Like you, Jack?"

"Why is the rum always gone?" he moaned, letting the three drops that were left fall out of the bottle. Oops... He tossed the bottle into the waves below us, mournfully. "I would have stabbed it, if William hadn't been dying."

"You wanted that more than anything," I told him quietly.

"To be captain of a ship forever? Of course," he answered. There was something else he wasn't telling me, so I didn't push. "So, love, what say you?"

"To what?" I asked.

"To pillage, plunderin'," he gave me a wide grin, showing his silver and golden teeth. He had this eager expression on his face, like he was off to chase another dangerous adventure. "I know you want to, Lizzie, all you have to do is say 'aye' and we go to Tortuga and get us a crew!"

I laughed at Jack's enthusiasm. "Where are you off to this time?"

"Ah, that I cannot say, your highness, until you agree," he said solemnly, but his eyes still alight with humor. He obviously had something dangerous planned.

"What make you think I'll agree?" I played along, raising an eyebrow as I turned my gaze back to the sea.

He frowned, "Won't you?"

I smiled, standing up, and brushing off my skirt. "Of course I would. I get to wear trousers, though. I cannot take a dress much longer."

He looked at my rose colored dress, "You have to wear a dress, at least," he added when he saw me about to protest, "until after Tortuga."

"But, Jack-" I protested.

"Or I stay here and we both bug each other to death," he smirked. "Or, you can join me, naked."

I thought about it, immediately dismissing the latter idea. He would be miserable, gone from the sea.

"Fine, I wear a dress until after we get a crew in Tortuga, but I wear pants form then on out!" I said, huffing. Jack smiled.

"That's the spirit, love!"

"Besides, after you're dead, maybe Will will come for your soul." I looked him over, "If you have one."

He was about to say something when there was a green flash. I looked up and saw that the sun had set. I looked toward the harbor and saw a ship on fire.

"Ah, the dead." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes, but inside I was jumping for joy, as disgusted with myself as it was possible. People were dying on the water, and I was jumping for joy... Horrible. "Well, are you going to sit there all day? Let's get us a ship!"

He laughed and I ran off toward the harbor. "You were serious!" Jack yelled from behind me.

I spun around and placed my hand over his mouth.

"Are you a pirate or not? We are always up for adventure, Mr. Sparrow," I said, hushed. I removed my hand and peered from behind a rock. "Follow me, I know the harbor well."

I silently walked along the docks, looking at ships as I went by. They were all too small for a crew. I looked out into the water and saw the boat that was on fire. My husband was there, scavenging the souls for the Locker.

"Love, what are you doing?" Jack whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Oh, sorry. Right, these are too small."

"What about this one? I personally think it is perfect for just the two of us," Jack said, pointing to a dingy. A very small - I'd have to be on top of you - dingy.

I looked at Jack, "You're kidding, right? That can barely fit one."

"Not if we lay on top of each other," Jack smirked, raising his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "We find a ship suitable to a crew, not just us, Jack."

"So, it would be suitable to you to lie on top of me then, love?" I ignored him, and instead I went down the Navy dock, where the big ships were kept and saw two ready to sail. 

"The Luna or Santa Maria?" I asked Jack.

He looked them over, "Ah, they are not the same as the Pearl, but I think the Luna will do."

I nodded and grabbed a coiled up rope from the side of the dock. I threw it up to the deck and pulled tightly. It was secure. I looked at Jack and he looked amazed.

"You do this a lot?" He asked.

I smiled, "I've had three months to prefect my skills, Jack. I get as much time as I want."

I started to climb, but Jack held my leg.

"What?" I asked him. He held his finger to his lips and looked up. I followed his gaze and saw some Navy members doing rounds.

"We have to go for a smaller ship, then," I sighed.

Jack smiled, "Or kill them all, love."

"Jack! That will get the entire Navy after us!" I protested quietly.

His smile faltered, "We can't have that. What we're getting, only needs to be seen by our eyes."

"What are we looking for?" I asked, curious.

"The Fountain of Youth!" Jack said, using his hands for effect.

I giggled, "You definitely need it."

He rolled his eyes and helped me down, but I saw a brief spasm of a grimace on his face at my words. I sighed as we got into a dingy and Jack piled in after me. The sun, just now setting, made the water hardly visible. We would leave undetected.

"Jack, port or starboard?" I asked him. He pulled out his compass and used the flaming ship as we passed by for light.

"Starboard, your highness."

I started to row the dinghy to the right and looked at Jack while doing so. "Jack, I can't claim King of Pirates, I am hardly in Shanghai now. I will hand my role to some one more deserving."

"Ah, me, love, right?"

I didn't answer, but I stared at the moon. "Jack, you are so full of yourself."

I remembered the time when James Norrington fought off Barbosa's crew. And then the night when James died - a few days before the day Will did. I remember that night, when Will died, that Jack and the rest of the crew kept a safe distance from me. The moon had always been watching over us, but not helping. Of course, I didn't expect it to, but some wisdom from the rock would be very helpful.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Jack asked, placing his hand on the oar I just now noticed I had stopped rowing.

I looked down at him, the moon forgotten, "Thinking."

I continued to row, but Jack took the oars from me. "I'll take the oars."

I sighed and let him. I looked out at the flaming ship, which became at least a mile away. Will was there. I shook my head and looked at Jack. He looked better than he did the last time I'd seen him. His black dread locks were somehow neater. His eyes brighter. His face happier. Why?

"Jack, you look different," I managed to say.

He smiled, "Why, Lizzie, why would you say that?"

"You look. . ." I paused, looking at him. "Younger."

He chuckled a little and started to row slower. "Why, Lizzie, I don't feel younger."

I looked down at the bottom of the boat. Will will always stay the same age, and I will grow old.

"So, Lizzie, what have you done these past three months?"

"Training, Jack," I laughed, "I've been perfecting my piracy."

"Is the Armada still after you?" He asked.

"No, when Beckett died we all got off the hook. When they figure we're still alive, I'm sure they will start back up again."

I played with my dress, itching at the skirt, and dying to change into pants. We had at least two days until we reached Tortuga. Two days in a dingy with Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tortuga smelt worse than the last time I was there. The alcohol could be smelt from the shoreline. The stench of rotten food could be smelt from even before that.

Jack turned to me as we got out of the dingy and looked me over, assessing my dress. 

"What, Jack?" I snapped. I crossed my arms over my chest when I saw him looking for a little longer than necessary in that region.

He smirked, his dark eyes meeting my own, "You look far too proper, luv."

I narrowed my eyes, "I will not dress as-"

"Right, right, sense of propriety and all that nonsense," Jack waved me off. I seethed as he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me into his side, as we set our pace down the dock into the pirate village. "There, a felon pirate is the perfect accessory for a beautiful governor's daughter."

I tried to pull away, but he was far too strong. "Jack Sparrow, how dar-"

"Captain, luv," he reminded me as he guided me up the docks. Jesus, he wasn't even drunk yet.

"Had no black spots, Jack?" I smirked evilly.

He stiffened a moment, and I noticed him lift his left hand, which was not around my waist, and look at it briefly. As if expecting a black spot to appear.

"Of course not, Lizzie, don't be silly, luv."

"Seem a little tense, Jack," I smiled, taking in his eyes darting from side to side. He quickly stopped when he saw me watching him and led to me a familiar pub.

"Aye, 'tis Miss Swann and Captin'," A familiar voice greeted as Jack led me to a dark corner.

"Mr. Gibbs?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded, looking me over. He looked older, much more worn than the last I saw him three months ago. "A fortnight ago, Miss Swann, Jack 'ere set out fer ye."

"Two weeks?" I asked in disbelief, my attention turning to Jack momentarily. "It took you that long? You knew where I'd be."

"Had a few stops on the way," Jack defended, grabbing a glass of rum from a passerbyer.

"Aye, few stops he did," Gibbs nodded. "Te the local whore houses."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste and glanced at Jack, "Disgusting, Jack."

"Then ye don't know me, luv," Jack murmured, leaning towards me.

I leaned away, the smell of rum on his person overwhelming, and sat up straight. "A ship and crew?"

"Aye, I've been recruiting for a few days now," Gibbs confirmed. "A ship will be in our grasp my tomorrow nigh'."

I nodded, looking at the rum in my hands cautiously before taking a delicate sip. "And we set sail when?"

"The day after," Jack said cautiously. "After we escape them."

I followed his gaze and silently cursed, knowing it'd only end in Jack teasing me relentlessly.

"They followed us," I whispered. I stood up and backed up in the wall as the red coats gaze scanned the area. Jack and Gibbs quickly joined me.

"See that door?" Jack asked, his head inclining slightly to the entrance, right behind the red coats.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's a door."

"That's where we're escaping. Ready? Go!"

"Jack!" I cried as he darted out into the crowd that had gathered. That was exactly what I shouldn't have done. All eyes immediately found Jack and he had his sword drawn, fighting the nearest red coat. I grabbed Gibbs arm, using the distraction, and ran as fast as my dress would allow me to the door.

"Miss Swann!" Gibbs panted behind me.

"Jack will find us," I panted back. I dodged carts and drunk men as I ran through the streets.

A boom went off behind us as I saw the Bride burst into flames. My steps faltered and Gibbs looked back quickly before coming to a complete halt, taking his hat off, placing it over his heart.

"He will be greatly missed," Gibbs said quietly.

I nodded in agreement, my eyes burning slightly with tears. I blinked them away and tilted my head in confusion as the crowd began to part, but I saw no red coats.

"By god!" Gibbs murmured, placing his hat back on. "It's Jack!"

Indeed it was. Jack was running, holding his hat firmly on his head with one hand and glancing back over his shoulder occasionally. As he passed us, I glanced at Gibbs.

"Follow?"

"Aye, follow," Gibbs agreed and we took off. Jack ended up in a dead end, a cliff. I skidded to a halt to his left and Gibbs to his right.

"Do you trust me, Lizzie?"

"Of course not, Jack!" I cried, looking at the churning water below.

"Good enough for me," He laughed, grabbing onto my arm tightly. "Close your eyes."

"Jack," I warned, but it was too late. He leapt off the cliff, pulling me down with him. I sucked in a huge gulp of air before squeezing my eyes shut. As soon as that happened, we hit the water. A thousand knives pierced my skin and I clamped my mouth shut, struggling to the surface, but Jack's vice grip on my arm stopped me.

It was freezing, the water, and I could feel myself sinking with the weight of my dress.

Forcing my eyes opened, the salt water stung my eyes without mercy and I found Jack, his finger to his lips. Wait.

My lungs constricted as it tried to get my body to breathe, but I couldn't until I reached the surface. I saw Gibbs began to swim up and I quickly shut my eyes as the salty pain was too much.

I was guided to the water, having barely enough strength to kick my legs. I gasped for breath as soon as my head rose above the waves.

"Free men again, at last," Jack commented, his gaze lifting towards the cliffs.

"Jack, I could have drowned!" I scolded.

"Aye, but ye didn't," Gibbs laughed. I shot him a glare, my legs kicking beneath me toughly, but I could still feel myself sinking lower until, when both of the men's backs were turned, I was deep in the water.

I gasped, earning a mouthful of water. Choking and sputtering only one thought entered my mind.

If I die, I'll finally be with Will, and I'll finally be with him for eternity.

Darkness clouded my vision. The rushing of water could be heard in my ears before all I knew was darkness, and warm arms around my body, clawing at my gown.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I, also, do not own the characters. Just the plot.


End file.
